Dimensional Chaos
by Quasar Blue
Summary: Sequel to A Mage's Journey. Shadow Emperor Dragon, Faust, the amalgamation of chaos and destruction, is closing in on his revival. When he returns, "This world will be punished!". Our heroes need to rise to the challenge with new powers and allies to counter evil! Rated M for fetishes, gore, and attempted suicide. But mainly gore.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Sorry that I've been gone for so long. I have been busy with life. Anyway, I thought i'd give you a little preview of what's to come hopefully soon. I hope you enjoy!)**

Hiro continues to fight off the Collector. Even after having his Blue Thunder Revolution sealed off, he didn't plan on giving up. However, it appears that the Collector was gaining the upper hand! And it didn't help that Maya was attacking from a distance. Speaking of which, Hiro was blown back by one of Maya's attacks.

"Hiro!"

Pepper was the first to run to Hiro's aid. But, he held his arm out as if he's rejecting help. He managed to stand up.

"I'm fine..."

The Collector took a step towards Hiro.

"This was easier than I expected." he mocked the blue-haired Dragon Slayer. Maya stood by his side. Or rather, floated.

"Little Hiro, this is the end for you!"

The two villains ran towards Hiro as his friends could do nothing but look on. As they approached him, Hiro's eyes turned silver and his pupils shrunk.

*Hiro's POV*

Something doesn't feel right... At first, I saw Gabriel and my mom trying to attack. But then, they were just...blown back.

*Normal POV*

Hiro's eyes returned to normal after ten seconds. At that moment, he returned to reality.

"Hey, bro?" Shala slowly approached her surrogate brother.

"I'm fine. I just had a little dizzy spell." he said.

"Dizzy spell?! You just knocked both of them away like it was nothing!" Clearly, Shala was excited about the event.

"I...did?"

 **[To Be Continued]**


	2. Losing Battle

**[Dragon Ball Super – Days of Battle]**

 _Paris, a city known for its romance, art, and cheese… Yes, I said cheese. Unfortunately, this city is far from peaceful. A villain known as Hawk Moth is corrupting civilians in order to capture powerful jewels known as the Miraculous. Luckily, Paris has its own heroes in the form of Ladybug and Cat Noir. However, they aren't the only ones…_

 _A couple months earlier, Hiro, Shala, and Pepper came to Paris to enter school. Soon enough, they were involved in fighting off the various akumas that plagued the city. Like the Gamer, who was turned after Max was replaced on the gaming tournament team._

Gamer: Give up! My intellect has you outmatched! Also, I have rocket-powered fists!

Ladybug: What?

Cat Noir: Oh, come on, my Lady, he doesn't have rocket-powered-

*Cat Noir was punched by (surprise, surprise), a rocket-powered fist*

Cat Noir: I stand corrected…

 _Or Kung Food, who was turned after Chloe sabotaged his famous Celestial Soup. Unfortunately, Shooting Star, Hiro's alter-ego, did not take it well._

Shooting Star: You know something? I. Hate. Chloe.

Chloe: What are you talking about? Everyone adores me! And it's not any different with you!

Shooting Star: No we don't!

*Shooting Star angrily slashes away at Kung Food*

Shooting Star: You're a self-centered, heartless little bitch with no redeeming qualities whatsoever! I mean really! Look at _exactly_ what you've achieved. Daily akumas, ruined lives, destroyed friendships! You cause a never-ending streak of fuck-ups that _we_ have to correct! You are, without question, the worst human being on this planet, and how dare YOU MAKE ME CARE ABOUT HER!

 _Each battle brings our heroes closer to their goal: to defeat Hawk Moth and claim his Miraculous. Now, we enter a new chapter to their quest._

 **[Seven Deadly Sins – Netsujou no Spectrum]**

 _The scene opens up with various stars falling down the Parisian night sky._

 _Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo_

 _Subete o daite koko ni irun da_

 _Hikari wa soko ni aru yo_

 _Yuzurenai omoi o kakete_

 _Kibo no hate o boku wa ikiru yo_

 _Yume ni tsunaida kimi to_

 _On top of a hill stood Hiro and Pepper holding hands, along with Marinette and Adrien. They were accompanied by their respective comerades: Vernious, Emeralda, Tikki, and Plagg. They all stared at the rising sun._

 _Hajimari o itsuka bokura no te de umidasun da yo_

 _Yasashii kimi no koe mo kitto sekai o kaerareru_

 _Now morning, the eight of them were resting on top of the hill. That is, until Marinette and Hiro stood up._

 _Dare mo hitori kiri ja tachiagare yashinai kara_

 _Tagai ni te o nobashite kagiri no koeta ashita e_

 _A lot of antics occurred during this time. Shala was helping the Dupains in the bakery. All of them ended up covered in flour. Yet, they were laughing. Hiro, Pepper, and the Cesaire family were chasing each other in the park. Marinette, Alya, Hiro, Pepper, and Shala were caught in a five-way tickle fight. Then, it alternates to Hiro snuggling Pepper in class, with everyone watching. Everyone was awing at the sight. Heck, even Chloe had a smile on her face. Suddenly, dark clouds surrounded Paris as Hawk Moth stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, wearing a devilish smirk. It then shifts to Hiro casting the shadow of a dragon and a random area exploding._

 _Nariyamanu ai o sakebu yo_

 _Butsukariatte wakariaun da_

 _Hikari o tsukuridasu yo_

 _The scene then changes to Hiro, Pepper, and Shala running together. They were followed by Ladybug, a fox-themed hero (who was flying), and Cat Noir. It then changed to the entire class having a party. There was plenty of food and soda to go around! (Mmm...)_

 _Akirameru omoi o kakete_

 _Kibo no hate o boku wa ikiru yo_

 _Yume ni tsunai da kimi to_

 _A burning field is then shown next. At the middle stood Hiro looking depressed. When he turned to the left, his left eye was glowing blue. It finally ends with Hiro and Pepper looking at Paris from the Eiffel Tower._

* * *

 **[Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V – Title Card]**

 _[Episode Title: The Collector Strikes! The Bearer's Losing Battle.]_

Master Fu was meditating in his massage shop. His kwami, Wayzz, flew over to him.

"Master? Are you okay?" he asked.

"They are here." Fu stated, prompting Wayzz to go into hiding. Marinette and Hiro stepped into the shop. Marinette is carrying a peculiar book.

"Hello, Ladybug. Hiro."

"It's nice to see you again, Master Fu." Hiro greeted.

"You know who he is?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah. This was the man that healed Tikki that time."

The aforementioned Kwami spoke up.

"I know you never wanted me to bring her here again, but you must see what she discovered! Show him, Marinette!"

"… I remember you…"

A flashback occurs to the day Marinette received her Miraculous. She saved Master Fu from getting run over.

"From your first day of school." Master Fu said. "I knew that day, that very moment, that you'd make a fantastic Ladybug."

"Well, allow me to say that you weren't disappointed." Hiro chimed in, making Marinette blush.

"But...who are you?"

As soon as she said that, Master Fu walked over to the gramaphone. He punched in a code and it opened up, revealing the Miraculous chest.

"Master Fu is the last known member of the Order of the Guardians." Tikki explained.

"Guardians of the Miraculous." a voice said. Wayzz emerged from his hiding place. "I'm Wayzz, Master Fu's Kwami. It is a pleasure to meet you, Marinette."

"Uh...you too."

"It is also nice to see you again, young Hiro."

"Same here, Wayzz."

"We Guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the Miraculous, for the good of all humanity."

Master Fu opens the empty Miraculous chest.

"We are chosen in childhood and trained for years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much younger, we… I made a mistake. The Guardians' Temple was destroyed, all because of me."

"No way..." Hiro said.

"Two of the Miraculous were lost that day, the butterfly and the peacock. Also gone forever was the ancient spell book."

"But this book only has a bunch of pictures of old superheroes, as well as strange symbols." Marinette pointed out. She flipped through the spell book to prove her point.

"Not strange to a Guardian."

"So, that means you can translate that text?" Hiro asked.

"Correct. This book contains spells that can awaken new powers for those bearing the Miraculous."

[Back at the Agreste Manor]

Natalie was showing Gabriel the surveillance footage of Adrien taking the spell book.

"Why did you take the book." Gabriel asked his son.

"I… I just wanted to know what you were hiding behind that painting that was so important." Adrien admitted. "You… You never told me about those things. I did intend to give it back, I swear. But then… I lost it."

"How can I possibly trust you again, Adrien?"

"I'm sorry. I'll get you another copy."

"It's one of a kind!" Gabriel shouted. "That book is the source of my inspiration."

After hearing that, Adrien knew he royally screwed up.

"I didn't know… I hardly know anything about you, father."

"Well, now you will know that you won't be returning to school. You will be homeschooled again, with Natalie."

Both adults left the room, leaving Adrien to sulk.

[Back at the Massage Shop]

Tikki, Vernious and Wayzz were flying around as Marinette, Hiro, and Fu looked through the spell book.

"I have always believed that whoever possessed this spellbook would also have the butterfly and the peacock Miraculous." Fu stated.

"Wait a sec." Marinette said, cutting off the Guardian. "You mean, whoever owned the spell book could be Hawk Moth?"

"How did you discover this book, Marinette?"

At that point, Marinette began to panic. She knew _exactly_ where she got the book from.

"Um...well..."

Hiro just sighed at the display.

"Judging from your face, you got it from Adrien-kun, didn't you?" Hiro deadpanned. Marinette sighed in defeat.

"Yes… He was the one that had the book."

"Relax, Mari-chan. We already know that Adrien is Cat Noir. Therefore, your boyfriend isn't on the list." Hiro said, making Marinette blush again.

"Um… Then… Who could Hawk Moth be?"

Hiro's face turned serious at that moment.

"I know _exactly_ who Hawk Moth is."

Master Fu perked at Hiro's statement, while Marinette was shocked.

"Really? Who is it?" she asked.

"I know that, without a shadow of a doubt, that Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth." Hiro declared.

…

Silence filled the room.

"H-How can you be so sure? You haven't met him in person!" Marinette said. She couldn't believe her idol was _Hawk Moth!_ Hiro held out his pendant.

"About a month ago, I paid the Agreste house a visit along with Shala to drop off some homework for Adrien. Then..."

[Flashback]

Gabriel began to reach out for Hiro's pendant. All of a sudden, it began to glow.

" _What the heck?"_

"At that time, I peered into Gabriel's memories. There, I saw it with my own eyes..."

Gabriel had completed his transformation into Hawk Moth.

" _From this day on, I will be known as…Hawk Moth!"_

[Flashback end]

"I saw him transform into Hawk Moth for the first time."

Master Fu and Marinette gasped at the revelation.

"I can't believe it..." Marinette stood there distraught.

"I can understand. But, it's reality."

…

"If you knew, then why didn't you try to take his Miraculous?" Tikki asked.

"This is Gabriel we're talking about! If something as rare as the Miraculous is suddenly gone, he'll go through hell and back to find it. Trying to steal it in his sleep would only cause problems."

"Speaking of hell, there's another problem we have..." Marinette added.

"We do…?"

Hiro did _not_ like where this conversation was heading. Not one bit.

"Yeah! I'm talking about Faust!"

Hiro hid his face in fear.

"From Hiro's memory alone, he's bad news! And he even plans on reviving!"

At that moment, Marinette turned to Hiro.

"Hiro! Do you know anything about this plan?"

…

Hiro remained silent. Vernious saw this and jumped into Hiro's arm. She gave him a nod of affirmation.

 **[Seven Deadly Sins - Seiki4]**

"… When the Shadow Emperor Dragon split up, his soul was encased into these orbs the people of Earthland call Light Spheres. Though they grant awesome power, they're also a curse."

Hiro recalled the time he, Pepper, and Shala took in the spheres.

"The moment they are ingested, the person becomes Faust's vessel…"

Marinette, Tikki, Wayzz, and Master Fu gasped at the remark.

"That's horrible!" Tikki remarked.

"It gets worse." Hiro added on. "His soul will try to influence you to become one… Become one with the other hosts so that he can revive… And bring ruin once again…"

 **[End Theme]**

"That's horrible!" Marinette shouted, infuriated at Faust's plan. "If that's true, then we need to defeat those vessels before they can cause any harm!"

That brought immediate dread to Hiro's face.

"Do you view the bearers of Faust's soul as inherently evil, Marinette?" Master Fu asked.

"Yes! If what Hiro said is true, then they must be plotting to bring him back right this second!"

"I'd advise you to think before you act." Master Fu calmly said. "After all, there are those that are unwilling victims in this."

Master Fu then pointed to a distressed Hiro. Marinette immediately connected the dots.

"Hiro…?"

"… He's right… I..."

Tears streamed down Hiro's face.

"I am one of the bearers… I have a piece of Faust's soul inside of me..."

Marinette gasped at that! Hiro, a kind-hearted hero of Paris, was stuck with this dark fate…?

"And… And poor Shala's involved in this as well… It's not fair..."

Marinette went to give Hiro a much-needed hug.

"Shh… It's okay, Hiro… No matter what, I'll be here for you. I promise."

Hiro, with his tear-stained face, looked up at Marinette.

"Y-You promise…?" he asked in between sobs.

"Of course. I care about you, Hiro... Know that all of us do."

Marinette held Hiro tighter. Her words of encouragement filled Hiro with happiness. Master Fu smiled at this development.

"Your love and friendship with play a vital role in repelling Faust's spirit."

The two Miraculous holders turned to the Guardian.

"R-Really…?" Hiro asked.

"Indeed. Faust is a being born from hatred. Naturally, love will keep his will at bay. I'll be counting on you and your friends to keep his emotions tame, Marinette."

"You can count on me!" Marinette said with determination. Hiro put on a small smile.

"Well, we better head off. We're late as is. Thanks, Master." Hiro said with a bow at the end.

[At College Francoise Dupont]

As Marinette and Hiro enter the classroom, they see Chloe crying.

"Oh, this is _awful!"_ Chloe cried out.

"… Okay, I'll bite. What's wrong, Chloe?" Hiro said with genuine concern.

"Adrien's never coming back to school! _Ever!"_

"What?!" both Marinette and Hiro shouted.

"His dad grounded him." Kim began.

"For life." Max added.

"On what grounds?!" Marinette demanded to know.

"He said something about losing a book." Nino said. Through his covered hair, Hiro was seething with rage. Marinette noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please stay calm, Hiro..."

Hiro nodded slowly, before walking out the classroom. Pepper and Shala walk over towards Marinette.

"Is he okay…?" Pepper asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"… I'll go make sure."

Marinette stepped out of the classroom. Luckily, Hiro was standing by the door.

"… We need to confront him."

"Huh?" Marinette asked, confused.

"We need to confront Gabriel. Maybe we can put an end to this."

Hiro turned towards Marinette.

"Speaking of Gabriel.. Marinette, _please_ don't breathe a word of this to Adrien… Because this will hurt him the most..." he said in a depressed tone.

"I promise." Marinette said, doing a "cross my heart" gesture.

"Right. Grab Pepper and Shala and I'll meet you at the manor."

Hiro ran off, seeking to find Gabriel.

* * *

[Several minutes later…]

Hiro pushed the door to the Agreste Manor open and he was treated to the sight of scattered furniture.

"Yeesh… What happened here…?" Hiro looked around the trashed manor. He stopped when he saw an old family picture of the Agrestes.

"Adrien-san..."

After letting out a depressed sigh, he immediately jumped out of the way of a magic bullet.

"What the?!"

On top of the staircase lied Maya, who had her staff aimed at Hiro.

"Mom?!"

Hiro immediately ducked when he saw a book flying towards him from a distance. A figure lying in the darkness catches the book as it comes back around. His skin is pale purple. His hair sticks up in a point and is white with black vertical stripes, however, along with the back of his head and his neck is black. He wears a black dress suit with a white lapel, stiff shoulders, and black and red downward-bent stripes on the front. Each lower sleeve has a white stripe, and his hands have white gloves. Also, he wears black dress pants. His high heel boots are connected to his body suit, and they are black with black and white striped heels.

"And she is not alone."

Hiro immediately recognized the voice.

"Gabriel!"

"I am no longer Gabriel. Call me the Collector." The Collector said. Hiro quickly transformed into his Ascendant Force state.

"Don't care. I'll stop you right now!"

Hiro assembled his orbs in a circular formation and began to charge energy.

"Blue Thunder Revolution!"

He fired a devastating blue energy beam at the two adversaries. However, The Collector threw his book and captured the image of the attack. Suddenly drained, Hiro reverted to his base form.

"W-What the hell…?"

"I have captured your ability in an eternal image. Now your power is mine to command."

Hiro could only stare in shock as the Collector made his move.

[Meanwhile, with Ladybug]

Ladybug, Shala, and Pepper were running on several roofs to reach their destination. Along the way, they ran into Cat Noir, who was down in the dumps.

"Adrien?" Shala was the first to speak.

"… That book was so important to him… If I knew that…then I wouldn't have..."

Ladybug brought her boyfriend into a loving hug.

"It's going to be alright, Adrien. We're gonna get you out of this mess."

"… How? You'd need to find that book before any of that happens." Cat Noir sighed. Ladybug cleared her throat.

"Well, first things first. We gotta find your dad. Hiro went on ahead."

"He did? I don't think that was a good idea. Before I left, I heard him trashing the place. I… I think Hawk Moth got to him."

Ladybug paled at the sentence. This wasn't gonna be fun, at all…

"T-Then let's hurry up!"

Ladybug led the way with a swing of her yo-yo.

"… That was strange." Pepper stated. "It's like she was trying to hide something."

"Doesn't matter! We got some butt to kick!" Shala said in her cheery voice.

"..." Cat Noir just remained silent.

"Hey, you heard Ladybug! We're gonna get ya out of this. So, hang tight, and let's go!"

Nodding in agreement, the three sped off after Ladybug.

[Meanwhile, with Hiro]

Hiro continues to fight off the Collector. Even after having his Blue Thunder Revolution sealed off, he didn't plan on giving up. However, it appears that the Collector was gaining the upper hand! And it didn't help that Maya was attacking from a distance. Speaking of which, Hiro was blown back by one of Maya's attacks. Ladybug and the others arrived on the scene just in time.

"Hiro!"

Pepper was the first to run to Hiro's aid. But, he held his arm out as if he's rejecting help. He managed to stand up.

"I'm fine..."

The Collector took a step towards Hiro.

"This was easier than I expected." he mocked the blue-haired Dragon Slayer. Maya stood by his side. Or rather, floated.

"Little Hiro, this is the end for you!"

The two villains ran towards Hiro as his friends could do nothing but look on. As they approached him, Hiro's eyes turned silver and his pupils shrunk.

*Hiro's POV*

Something doesn't feel right... At first, I saw Gabriel and my mom trying to attack. But then, they were just...blown back.

*Normal POV*

Hiro's eyes returned to normal after ten seconds. At that moment, he returned to reality.

"Hey, bro?" Shala slowly approached her surrogate brother.

"I'm fine. I just had a little dizzy spell." he said.

"Dizzy spell?! You just knocked both of them away like it was nothing!" Clearly, Shala was excited about the event.

"I...did?"

Hiro turned and saw that the Collector and Maya burst right through a wall. "H-How… How did I do that…?"

"You seriously don't remember?" Pepper asked, to which Hiro replied with a shake of his head. Hiro turned to see the two villains recovering.

"I'm going after them. You guys stay here in case they plan something..."

As Hiro ran towards the villains, Maya noticed something about Hiro as the battle progressed.

'Hmm… It appears his emotions are all over the place..."

A mysterious symbol appeared on her forehead as she clutched her head in pain.

' _ **How dare you try to resist me!'**_ a menacing voice rang in her head. Hiro noticed the distress his mother was in.

"Mom!"

Hiro felt a strong pain in his chest and fell to his knees. Shala, too, is feeling the same pain.

"Agh!"

Ladybug immediately came to Shala's aid.

"Are you okay, Shala?"

"Y-Yeah… Just a little chest pain." she said with a smile. While they were distracted, Cat Noir snuck off to help Hiro if needed.

' _While the Collector is distracted, I can go in for the kill. I bet the akuma is in that book, so it's just a matter of time.'_

The Collector stared down Hiro.

"It might pain me to say it, but you and Hawk Moth aren't as different as you think." he began. "Both of you have our own desires. You wish to see that this world is safe, while he wishes to use the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous for his own wish. You may not believe me, but he expresses no desire to rule the world. He just wants someone back in his life."

Cat Noir was intently listening in on the conversation.

"He wants someone back in his life…? Can our Miraculous do something like that…?" he wondered to himself.

"So, what do you say, Hiro? Will you join with Master Hawk Moth and help?"

After the Collector made the offer, Hiro stood up with a creepy smile on his face, though his eyes were covered by his hair. He moved his hair to reveal a pair of red slitted eyes.

"You must think you're _soooo_ clever, don't you Hawk Moth?" Hiro said. His voice sounds like Ryuga from Beyblade. **(A/N: Normally, his voice is like Aichi's)** Those words hit Cat Noir. Hard.

"W-What did he say…?" he wondered, taken aback by this revelation.

"That voice..." Maya slowly got on her feet. "It's… It's Faust. The Shadow Emperor Dragon."

"How nice of you to notice me, my pawn. At any rate, you can drop the act, Mothy. You are not fooling anyone with that persona. I already know your true identity, so why bother?"

The Collector just smiled.

"Of course I knew that. However, there could be unwanted eavesdropping, so-"

" _Silence!"_ The Collector was cut off by Faust. "Personally, I don't care what kind of wish you have. I won't matter in the slightest. Once I am fully resurrected, I am going to lay waste to this damn world. Everything you cherish, everything you worked for, it will be reduced to _nothing!"_

Faust then let out a cackle worthy of the devil himself.

"… So that's how it's going to be. Hiro is playing host for the sake of your revival, is that right? So, all I need to do is subdue you and you can never revive."

"Heheheheh…. Do you _really_ think you can halt my return?"

The same symbol that Maya has on her forehead appeared on Hiro's. At the same time, a tremendous aura of demonic power exploded from Hiro, breaking the very ground beneath him.

" _ **No one is going to stop my return! NO ONE!"**_

Cat Noir was overwhelmed with emotion. Hiro… Was their enemy.

"You… You..."

Cat Noir, with baton in hand, rushed towards the possessed Hiro, only to be grabbed by the neck.

" _A good kitty like you… Should GET LOST!"_

Cat Noir was blown back by a dark energy wave. It kept going until he was pushed through the walls and he landed outside the manor.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug looked up to see her partner- no, her _boyfriend_ blasted out of the manor like a cannon.

"Agh..."

Shala removed her hand from her forehead, revealing the very same symbol on Maya and Hiro. She also gained a devilish smirk.

"The time has almost come… We're going to return as one..." she said in a deep voice. This was quickly noticed by Ladybug.

' _Shit! Hiro said that Shala was also under his thumb! That means...'_

Marinette went in to give Shala a loving embrace.

"Shala! You have to fight it! Please...don't let him take control of you!"

Ladybug's words reached Shala admist the darkness. The symbol fades away and Shala goes limp.

"Shala!"

"Ladybug, stay here with Shala. I'm going after Hiro."

Getting a nod of confirmation from Ladybug, Pepper ran up to Hiro, as he summons a black broadsword with red lines.

"It's been so long since I got to hold this..." Faust said with a devilish expression. "Now, Hawk Moth, I'm gonna draw your blood with this very blade."

"No, stop it Hiro! Stop it now!"

Faust was stopped when Pepper hugged him from behind.

"Let go of me!"

Faust easily shook Pepper off. But, she wasn't about to give up.  
"Hiro, I know the real you is still in there. Please… Snap out of it!"

As Faust turned to Pepper, he saw something that pissed him off to no end: Merlina's spirit.

"Merlina..." he growled.

"… Huh?" Pepper was confused. "I'm not Merlina."

"… Even now, you're trying to get in my way!"

The dark aura around Faust intensified to the point where it creates the miasma of Diabolos. While this was happening, Faust gripped his head in pain.

"Now _you're_ trying to take back control?! Stop it… _RIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTT **NNNNNOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!"**_

The dragon miasma rampaged, destroying everything in and around the manor.

" _ **EEEAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"**_ Faust was laughing like a madman in the wake of this senseless destruction. His cackling stopped when Pepper caught him in her embrace again.

" _You just don't learn!"_ he shouted. All of a sudden, Maya, who's symbol disappeared, gives Hiro her own embrace. _"You!"_

"Don't give in, Hiro. Just like how you helped me out, I will help you. Just relax..." she said. The voices of two of his loved ones resonated with Hiro's soul. The symbol disappears and Hiro goes limp. The miasma also disappeared.

"Hiro! Hang in there!"

Hiro manages to stand up.

"I… I'm fine. Thanks, Pepper-chan… Thanks, okaasan..."

"How charming." The Collector said, slowly clapping at the development."Unfortunatey for you, I still need to take you down. I will not allow that soul within you to wreak havoc."

All of a sudden, the closed book was snatched away by Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Sorry, but it's game over for you, Collector!"

Ladybug ripped the book in half and the akuma was released. She quickly captures the akuma and purifies it.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

She then throws her yo-yo in the air, releases many magical ladybugs to restore all of the damage. The Collector reverts to Gabriel.

"It's… It's over..."

Hiro fell onto the ground, unconscious.

[Half an hour later]

Hiro woke up in the infirmary at school.

"Ugh… My head..."

Suddenly, memories played back in his head: memories of his rampage.

"I… I remember… But, normally, I shouldn't..."

Hiro shook these thoughts off and looked at the time.

"I'd better head to class. Maybe Miss Bustier's awesome lessons can take my mind off of...that..."

Hiro made his way to the classroom, where Adrien was standing at the doorway.

"Adrien-san? Is something wrong?"

"… Hey, Hiro? Can I ask something?" Adrien said in a monotone voice. Hiro tilted his head at the tone of voice.

"Uh… Sure… What do you want to talk about?"

"First off… My father… My father is Hawk Moth, isn't he?"

Hiro went wide-eyed with shock. Adrien figured out his father's secret?!

"Y-Yes..." he responded with a stutter.

"The second thing… You are a vessel for that dragon, aren't you?!" Adrien said with a noticeable amount of anger.

"H-How did you know that?!"

As soon as Hiro asked that, he was kneed in the gut by Adrien. Hiro keeled over in pain.

"I overheard you two talking. But, I guess Faust was the one in control, wasn't he?"

"A-Adrien… You weren't supposed to know..."

"Know what?! That my _father_ is the one terrorizing the city?! That my friend is a _monster?!_ "

As he spoke, Adrien grabbed Hiro by the neck and held him up.

"F-First of all… I-I didn't want you to get h-heartbroken. Can y-you imagine you own parent b-being your worse enemy? I d-didn't want to subject y-you t-to that… And… I-I didn't want you to h-hate me..." Hiro said, in between sobs. Adrien's gripped loosened to the point that Hiro fell, choking. Adrien muttered "Sorry" before stepping into the classroom, leaving Hiro to hack due to the lack of oxygen. Just before he fell unconscious again, he saw someone coming towards him…

 **[Digimon Adventure – I Wish]**

* * *

 _The Dimensional Liberation Army, a cluster of survivors from Faust's attack, is staging a raid on Paris to defeat those that bear his soul. Will this serve as a catalyst for Hiro and Shala's descent into darkness?_

 _Next Time – Waning Soul._


End file.
